In late years, use of portable devices such as notebook PCs, tablet PCs, PDAs (personal digital assistants), and smartphones is rapidly growing. These portable devices include display members (displays) typically comprising liquid crystal panels or organic electro-luminescence panels. The surfaces (display screens) of such display members are constituted with flat plates typically made of high impact glass or a synthetic resin (plastic).
Incidentally, since these portable devices are put to use while users carry them on a daily basis according to their lifestyles or business styles, they are likely to accumulate dust and dirt, especially dirt consisting of an organic substance such as hand marks, cosmetics, sedum or the like. In particular, among the latest portable devices, some devices are constructed with touch panels so that the displays work as input screens as well. Such touch-panel display-input screens are more likely to accumulate organic substances such as hand marks and sedum, etc., since users directly touch the plate surfaces (display screens) with fingers. Thus, for plate surfaces (display screens) constituting display-input members in devices of this type, a cleaning means (cleaner) that can rapidly and easily remove not just lint and dust, but also organic dirt such as hand marks and sedum, etc., in particular is in desire.
Conventionally, as a cleaning means to remove dirt on such display screens, waste cloths made of paper, a woven fabric, or a non-woven fabric have been used. However, while waste cloths are conveniently used, they gradually accumulate oily dirt if they are continually used, requiring periodical washing or an exchange with a new piece, and this could be a bother.
An alternative means to remove organic dirt, lint and dust involves wiping of plate surfaces (display screens) with a suitable material (e.g., sponge or gauze) wet with an appropriate cleaning agent (e.g., see Patent Document 1). However, besides it requires caution in handling the cleaning agent, immediately after the wiping, touch panel operation may become difficult due to the wet plate surface. It is also a concern that the plate surface may be affected with the cleaning agent remaining thereon. Thus, a simple and sure dirt-removing (cleaning) means other than using a cleaning agent is in desire.